Dos villanos en la escuela
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Freezer y Cell ahora ya eran estudiantes y como siempre creando una ola de maldad de caos a su alrededor pero como toda era, todo mal debe acabar


Todo comienza en una escuela común y corriente de Japón cuando una profesora típica de allá, ya saben, una tipa generalmente de cabello largo con un bonito color de pelo y con un cuerpo bien bueno al cual más de uno le quisiera clavar su anguila en su cueva anunciaba a su demás alumnos lo siguiente mientras escribía en el pizarrón los siguientes nombres en katakana

**フリーザ セル**

-Hoy les presentaré a dos nuevos alumnos-Los jóvenes que integraban el aula estaban a la espera y el conocimiento de sus nuevos compañeros hasta que salieron dos seres que les causaron pavor, extrañeza hasta miedo, no eran compañeros y ni siquiera eran humanos pues parecían salidos de un comic o de alguna leyenda urbana o un creepypasta barato de Internet.

El primero era una especie de Xenoformo de baja estatura tirando a un ser inofensivo pero su apariencia era extraña con labios pintados de purpura, rayas que definían sus pómulos junto a una musculada figura y sin ropa, aparte de prominentes partes pintadas de morado intenso resaltando hombros, rodillas y su cráneo.

El segundo era una especie de mantis humanoide con piel verde pintada a rayas negras, una coraza en su cabeza con dos cuernos apuntando arriba, su apariencia era también musculada aunque era muy alto y veía algo amenazante sin olvidar su mirada purpura…

Varios estudiantes se llevaron el susto de sus vidas al ver a semejantes seres y otros tragaron saliva temiendo que algo peor saldría de ello, otros estaban victimas de los nervios y solo unos pocos le tomaban menor importancia aunque admitían que esos dos sujetos eran raros.

-Estos son Freezer y Cell- Anunció la maestra la cual mantenía su serenidad y calma, ahora su mirada se enfocaba en los dos "Dos nuevos alumnos" señalando con el dedo índice- Hay dos sitios libres al fondo de la clase.

Los dos mencionados fueron al lugar señalado haciendo más turbio el panorama sobre todo a los alumnos que iban delante de ellos como si estos los estuvieran mirando de cerca y quizás manejar sus vidas. Uno de ellos entró en terror cuando el malvado alien y el bioandroide lo miraban de frente, Freezer sonreía maliciosamente mientras Cell con mirada seria le decía tajante al estudiante

-¿Qué estás mirando?- El mencionado se volteó con tal de mirar el tablero o los melones de la sensei pero era inevitable que el miedo le clavaba hasta los huesos con esos sujetos cerca.

Unos minutos después el bioandroide levantó el brazo derecho causando más nerviosismo en el aula

-Sensei, este sitio está muy estrecho- De hecho el pequeño pupitre le era demasiado pequeño e insignificante teniendo en cuenta su prominente estatura

-Lo siento mucho, pero tendrás que acostumbrarte Cell- Respondió la sensei, mientras que se ganó una pequeña risotada del tirano espacial, gruñó un poco y ahora se enfocaba en poner atención, quizás este momento era de que esta escena fuera de humor involuntario pero nada, todo era callado y lúgubre ya que para que fueran estudiantes eran bastante raros, distintos y hasta terribles.

(…)

Era hora de almuerzo donde dos muchachos, un castaño de pelo corto y una pelirrosa de aspecto gyaru estaban almorzando cuando de pronto Cell se metió de lleno haciendo que los dos estudiantes huyeran en polvorosa mientras Freezer alzaba a un estudiante de las piernas para jalarlo de ellas y en menos de nada le quitaba su almuerzo.

Los dos malvados fueron a donde estaba otro estudiante de cabello negro crespo que se deleitaba con su bento cuando entraron de lleno, estaban frente a frente causando un miedo indescriptible en el joven

-Mi amigo y yo no tenemos nada, así que danos tu almuerzo- Amenazaron mientras el pobre muchacho corrió despavorido como si hubiera visto al diablo, en menos de nada el par siniestro obtuvo otro botín, fue donde Freezer anunció a los pocos que estaban en el techo exclamando su ley de hierro

-Muy bien sabandijas, a partir de ahora, el almuerzo de cada uno de ustedes será nuestro

Los estudiantes no tuvieron de otra que hacer sus tributos a esos dos alumnos que en menos de medio día causaban revuelo como temor entre los estudiantes que se subyugaban ante su presencia. Mientras los dos malvados monstruos miraban como esos estúpidos mortales se amontonaban dándoles todo, de pronto una chica de cabello azul largo le tocaba el brazo izquierdo del bioandroide con el dedo haciendo que éste se volteara a verla.

La joven en cuestión estaba timida y cabizbaja, era de esperarse que estaba presa del temor y de la incertidumbre pero ladeaba una sonrisa sincera como si intentara hablar con el bioandroide

-¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó Cell con mirada fría y calculadora

-Ah… Esto…- Se sonrojaba mientras jugaba con sus dedos, típica niña mortal tímida- Tú… Me gustas

El bioandroide estaba con una gota de sudor sin entender ni siquiera un jota de lo que decía esa chica pero viéndola de reojo pues si era linda y con apariencia de adolescente común y corriente pero eso no le importaba esas cosas de los sentimientos o el apareamiento entre humanos, asqueado e incomodo respondió

-Pues tú a mí no…- Se volteó para ver como estaba el panorama que creó con Freezer mientras la joven ahora destrozada sacó de la nada una ametralladora, una Ak-47 apuntando al bioandroide a la espalda causando que todos los subyugados huyeran como una plaga con tal de salvar sus vidas. La peliazul en cuestión accionó el arma lanzando disparos a quemarropa al bioandroide pero no hubo nada de daño de hecho unas insignificantes ráfagas de balas mortales le eran cosquillas de poca monta para el villano, la joven estaba de piedra ante ello de hecho hizo lo mismo contra Freezer aunque ese usó una mano para detener lo que le quedaba del arma llevándose el mismo resultado.

La joven en cuestión tenía un plan B, si, era uno de los estudiantes de primer año cuyo origen y hasta inteligencia daban de que hablar. Decidió en junta con otro estudiante para ir a los salones de primero hasta dar con el que sería su posible Mesías.

Quizás era otra manera de obtener el amor del bioandroide pero era la única alternativa que debía que hacer realidad sus más bajos deseos, en menos de unos tres minutos trajeron a un estudiante bajito pero con apariencia de casi un adulto, cabello pincho de tres mechones elevados, una cara que expresaba juventud como madurez, ojos grandes de color ébano, musculatura algo común en atletas de preparatoria aunque tenía unos 12 años, posiblemente un prodigio en ámbitos académicos y escolares.

Dichas descripciones hicieron quedar de blanco a los dos malvados villanos que parecieran que vivían en una horrible pesadilla, una pesadilla con nombre y figura propia sobre todo para Cell que no creyó que ese sujeto y origen de sus más grandes miedos estaba estudiando ahí. En el caso de Freezer era lo mismo solo que a diferencia del bioandroide era un gran trauma ya que en tiempos pasados alguien similar a ese chico hizo añicos su integridad como su honor y su orgullo.

El joven ya parecía haber conocido a esos sujetos quizás desde tiempos pasados y transcurridos, pero no cabía de que eran conocidos, con paso digno y mirada seria a pesar de su temprana edad como joven apariencia se acercó valeroso y radiante ante esos sujetos resaltando su acto de presencia y quizás con su mirada resaltando que ahora la voluntad como sus palabras eran la ley.

-¡¿Qué haces tú aquí Gohan?!- Exclamó Cell que una vez más luego de aquel suceso volvió a sentir el verdadero terror.


End file.
